


Pastel Glitches

by pinkceku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dabbles, Fluff and Smut, Ink and Error working together, M/M, Short Stories, Slow Updates, Soulless Skeletons, Subtle Timeline, more tags will be added as more stories are written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkceku/pseuds/pinkceku
Summary: Small daddles of my favorite AU couple, Ink and Error!! (Ink belongs to Comyet, Error belongs to Crayon Queen, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Error's Internal Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: 
> 
> The morning after he and Ink first sleep with each other first time, Error wakes up to him wondering about his feelings and about Ink’s feelings.

The side where he once layed was still warm, Error found out, his fingers gently touching the spot. He didn’t know how that was possible due to Ink lacking a soul, and body warmth, but he didn’t bother wanting to know. Just more confusion and more information he wouldn’t be able to handle. Even if he could handle it, it wouldn’t matter in the long run. Ink was an abomination, like all the others. A stupid anomaly. He needed to be killed.

Error looked around silently, moving his fingers away and shifting on the bed. If Ink was required to die, why didn’t the destroyer do it already? He had the perfect opportunity last night, when the artist was cuddled up in several fluffy blankets next to him, but still far away to mind Error’s haphephobia.

He didn’t think much about the whole scenario that night. Ink passed out pretty fast, soft snores coming from the artist. Error didn’t say anything and didn’t react, but he couldn’t stop watching the slow rising of Ink’s chest that corresponded with the breathing of his non-existent magical lungs. Seeing him like that was such a change from the eccentric and enthusiastic personality when he was awake. He was calmer, much more passive and quiet, something that Error kind of liked. Just being there in that silence with Ink sleeping was somewhat enjoyable. His mind soon wondered to a urge he hated. What if he stroked Ink’s cheek? His hand? Would the artist, in his deep slumber, be able to feel that? Would it wake him up?

Error rolled over on his side and groaned. He hated remembering. It made him feel... Weird things. Things he would rather not feel, especially when it came to Ink. Ink was suppose to be his enemy for fucks sake!

He adverted his gaze and looked at the ceiling. His mind was a bit of a blank slate, but he kept remembering the time stamps of yesterday. Him being bored and alone in the Anti-Void, Ink barging in like he always does, this time demanding to hang out with Error for a while. Dream was off doing something that related to his brother and apparently Blue was taking life with a smile in his own world, so Ink was left to his own devices. Again. Sometimes it was a horrible idea to leave Ink to his own devices.

He was in a passive mood, his “good mood”. More patient and more tolerate of others’ bullshit, he allowed Ink to sit there to watch him as he silently played cat’s cradle. 

It was several hours before any of the two said anything, and frankly Error was surprised by Ink’s incredible silence. The glitch was the first one to speak, lowering his hands tangled within blue string to look at his creative counterpart. Ink’s gaze didn’t waver as they made eye contact, Error being the first one to look away with a scowl.

”I hate it when you do that,” he muttered, a small annoyed growl in his voice.

”What?” Ink chimed, head tilted slightly to the side to portray his confusion. That and the obvious question mark flickering into place in one of his eyes. “Me looking at you?”

”No. You staring...”

Ink’s eyes changed again, Error saw. The blur of fuzzy colors switches to different blurs of fuzzy colors. He narrowed his eyes, cursing at his crap sight. What shapes where those? He couldn’t tell, and that just made him even more annoyed. Not at Ink, but just in general at this point.

The soft sound of the clinking of the paint vials on the artist’s sash made Error tense up slightly. Ink had moved ever so closer to him, just a few inches, mainly in the play to tease him. And to see what Error had been doing with the string in his hands for the past several hours. Error definitely was not objected to the thought that Ink spaced out more than once during that time frame.

”What’s so bad about me staring?” Ink asked, a smug-ish smile crawling up to his features. His eyes flickered through more shapes and colors, and Error himself couldn’t stop but stare and watch. Thank god he caught himself before Ink noticed.

”I don’t like it.”

Ink snorted. Cute. Error’s face burned, not yet blushing, and he cursed at himself for ever thinking that.

”You don’t, huh?”

“Yes...”

That earned another short from Ink as he looked away from Error, who felt stupid and dumb.

And currently, Error felt dumb and stupid. Mostly thanks to remembering last night’s scenario.

”...You can’t like him idiot,” he muttered to himself, lightly tugging at the blankets. “He’s stupid... A natural born imbecile. And worst of all, he protects those stupid anomalies!” He pulled at the blanket, dragging it up to his face. Glitches dispersed around his body wildly for a second before subsiding.

”He may he an idiot,” Error continued, voice hushed now. “But he’s not judgmental like... Them. He’s... He’s a jackass, but nice, in a way. Plus, his laugh-“

That sent Error into a blushing mess, a soft blue lining his cheeks. Ink had an ever so unique laugh, so to speak. Sometimes he snorted, a sudden and cute way, or sometimes he giggles and just laughed. And he did it a lot. Laughing... Error learned it was a common thing Ink did. Not usually because he was trying to be an asshat, but because he just found things funny and amusing. Quite a lot of things, actually. Error didn’t want to admit to out loud, but it was adorable. And seeing Ink smile, hearing him laugh... It just made him happy. Threw his whole normal grumpy mood off balance.

... _How long are you going to sit here and fanboy about him, hm?_

_ERROR HAS A CRUSH!! ERROR HAS A CRUSH!!!_

“Ugh...” Voices. He hated them. 

_If you tell him, maybe he would give it a try??_

_Ink’s soulless. He can’t feel anything. Your love WON’T be returned back!_

_...Error. How would this relationship work if Ink can’t feel?_

The glitches came back momentarily at the questions. “U-Uh... I don’t know! He has those vials though... Make him feel things. I don’t care if it works differently then how I think it does... I just wish-“ Error stopped right there.

No, no wishing.

He can’t. He won’t.

He definitely shouldn’t.

Fall in love with an abomination? An anomaly? With INK!?

He hated the idea. Well, he wanted to hate the idea. How the hell did he go from immediately hating Ink the first time they encountered to now loving him?

Error couldn’t answer that question for the life of him, and the lack of voices said that they couldn’t either. So, he just wrapped himself up in that blanket, staring off into the distance, remembering yesterday.

Until a knock threw his mind into chaos, a blushing blue mess, making him throw the blanket over his head. He knew who the hell it was, so he responded with a gruff muffled, “What the hell do you want?”

His knocker replied with a nervous sounding, “Hiya Error! Can I... Can I come in?”

”...Yes...”

”What was that??”

_You muttered that._ “Yes...”

The doorknob turned and Error heard the soft squeak of the door hinges as the gateway into the room was opened. He didn’t need to know where Ink was- the artist’s footsteps were silent but his humming gave him away. He lost the sound of him all the way until he heard the bed creek with an extra weight, a form gently pressing against him. He stiffened, glitching underneath the blanket that hid him from sight.

“Hungry?” Ink asked in a soft hushed voice that sent Error wanting to make a portal and flee. 

“...Sure.”

”Whatcha want?”

”...Uh ...Bagels?”

“Oohh!! Bagels!” 

He slowly lowered the blanket, being met with Ink’s colorful gaze. _God damnit..._

“Ink.”

The artist blinked at his name, eyes changing to a different pair of shapes and hues. He didn’t say anything other than letting out a soft “Hm?”.

“...What would you do if someone said they l1ked y-y0u?” Error asked, silently cursing at the anxious glitching in his voice.

”Hm... I would probably shrug it off. Well, if they were a stranger, I would probably say ‘I like you too!’ and laugh! It would be a compliment, right?”

”...Love.”

”Huh!?”

Error turned his body so he was directly facing Ink. “...What does love mean to you?”

Ink was silent, eyes wide and surprised. “U-uhm...” It was a while before he answered, a small shrug of being unsure. “I don’t know... I mean, I kinda would like to know what love is like...”

That’s all Error wanted to know. He threw the blanket back over his head and moved away from Ink, becoming grumpy once more. “I’m going back to sleep now,” he said.

”Wh- I- Uh- Wait-“

A small lift of the blanket and Error felt the cold touch of Ink curling up against him. He shivered at the touch and his lack of body heat... But didn’t object. Something inside of him, his fear, told him to _GET THE HELL AWAY FROM PHYSICAL CONTACT_ while something else told him to just stay there and relax and be in the moment. In fact, the coldness that came off Ink cooled him, and he was pretty sure his own body heat warmed Ink. So he stayed, by choice, a stupid smile threatening to appear on his features. And so he let it once the small artist let out a soft sigh...

_...I wish to learn love too. Maybe... Just maybe... We could learn together...._


	2. Ink's Indecisiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> While trying to understand Error better, Ink struggles to understand if his own feelings are true. He does, and they seem to be real after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long as the last chapter, but I wanted to write a little continuation in Ink's perspective!

* * *

Another splatter of paint hit the ground much to Ink’s dismay, a small groan coming from him as he stepped off the ladder to clean the mess. It’s currently only been a few weeks since he and Error have gotten more friendly in ways, visiting each other more and talking. They were still enemies, one protecting worlds and one still destroying worlds, but when they weren’t tied up with their jobs, everything was rather passive. Ink learned more about Error as a person then he had before these few past weeks, which he was surprised by. Most notably, the main reason Error destroyed AUs was not because he necessarily _hated_ them, but in his eyes they were almost like exact copies. Glitches and anomalies... Ink still didn’t quite understand it.

However, what Ink did understand was that Error liked him. Like... He didn’t seem to hate him as much anymore, which Ink was definitely confused about when he first learned that. Of course there were still the typical moments where Error would completely ignore his presence or tell him to leave him alone, but that was normal. Well, seemed normal. The artist was starting to also learn that his more destructive counterpart had very predictable reactions to very specific things.

For example, Ink asking Error some stupid questions? That would leave Error annoyed and somewhat short tempered. Sitting down quietly beside him? A more tolerable Error.

Ink couldn’t help but wonder what Error’s interests were. Well, he already knew two. Error had an interest in string and yarn, as well as watching Undernovela, that Spanish AU that turned itself into a TV show that was watchable from all around the Multiverse.

A small creator’s voice chimed up in Ink’s head, _Anything else?_

...No, but Ink was dying to know more.

“Hiya Error!” Ink said happily in a greeting to the glitch as he sat down beside him. Error gave him a quick look of acknowledgement without moving his head away from his crochet project.

”Ink...” Error responded gruffly, creating more pearls and stitches with the yarn.

”Whatcha making?”

”A scarf...” Yeah that was pretty oblivious.

”Oohh!! It looks really nice!”

Error looked at the scarf, narrowing his eyes at his poor vision, trying to force it to focus instead of wearing his glasses. A typical thing Error did, Ink learned. He didn’t really know why Error refused to wear his glasses. Maybe they weren’t exactly comfortable... 

”....No it doesn’t.” Oh- and apparently he doesn’t take compliments very well. The artist thought that was kinda cute.

”Oh sure it does!” Ink exclaimed, smiling wide. “And that means something too- I’m the protector of creations, and an artist, so you should take that compliment in high regard!!”

”You _always_ compliment me when I do stuff like this,” he replied, holding up his project a bit. 

“Uh-huh!” Ink sprawled his body across the arm of the couch. “I know.”

”...Why?”

Ink sighed. _This again._ “Because I want to.”

”I don’t need it.”

There was no point in arguing about this again. It was a consistent pattern that Ink now understood- because Error only destroyed and saw everything as filthy glitches, he didn’t quite understand how creation worked. And Ink could admittedly say the same thing for himself. Destroying was a concept he didn’t understand, and it felt like a unspoken taboo for him to destroy something.

He decided to take a different approach. “Well, no matter if you _NEED_ it or not, I wanna give you the compliment. Plus, I like it! It looks pretty nice!!”

”Hmm...” Error grumbled a bit, looking away. Was that his cheeks turning a bit vivid in yellow? Aww- how adorable!

“...Thanks Squid.”

Ink smiled and sat down correctly next to his counterpart.

“No problem Glitchy.”


	3. Short Author's Note..

Hey guys, PinkCeku here...

So, I wasn't able to tell you guys here over on A3O about this, but the chapter that I was working on for this story, the next one that was in works, was deleted somehow by Quotev (where this story originated on) and I wasn't able to get it back. 

I had been working on that chapter for about a couple months. It was a slow process, but last weekend I had finally finished it. I was on a separate account when I did, and I had just logged into my main and then poof- the entire chapter, about 4100 words- was gone. Vanished. Went away like it never existed. Poof!

Now you guys will have to wait for another chapter- but don't worry! I have at least three (one's a two parter) in the works, so you'll get your doses of ErrInk soon!!

Thank you guys for 41 (at the time of writing this) Kudos as well! It means a lot to me that you guys like my stories despite the fact that I don't update a lot, and that they truly aren't the most well written works out there!

Anyways, stay tuned for updates!!

~ PinkCeku <3


End file.
